


Totally A Stalker

by M14Mouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the hospital, Sam teases Steve about being a stalker which he denies...only a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally A Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

“You know…I just thought of something,” Sam said as he watched Family Feud on the hospital tv for the millionth time. 

“Did you hurt something…” Steve mumbled. 

“Haha…no. I was just thinking that you are a totally stalker,” He said as he glanced over at him.

Steve looked a million times better than yesterday. He upgraded from death warmed over to looking like that he had a fight with a baseball bat and lost. Of course, that didn’t stop him from trying to leave. It took him and the head nurse to get him to stay one more night then get him discharge under his care. 

Cap was probably going to fight him every step of the way. He was going to have to break out his aunt’s cookie recipe to get him stay in one place. 

No one can say no to his aunt’s cookies. 

Steve turned his head and gave him a look that screamed what?

“I’m not a stalker.”

“Yes, you are.” 

“No, I am not.”

“Yes, you are. I can prove it. I distantly remember not giving you my address when we went out for drinks. So, how did you find me?” 

“You know that there is something called a phone book. They still have them around,” Steve said. 

“Not listed in the phonebook,” He said in a sing song voice. 

“I wasn’t stalking you. I was merely following you in the same direction that you were going.” 

“That wasn’t how Natasha told it.” 

Cap grumbled and gave him another look. He just smiled innocently. He couldn’t really pass this up. 

“How did she tell it?” Cap said. 

“Oh…something about a tree.” 

“It was a bush, not a tree.”

“That makes this story so much better.” 

“It was a bush and we weren’t hiding. We were waiting for you to show up. You are a little slow.” 

“Haha…uh huh. Stop avoiding the truth. It was a tree. Nat made you climb it.”

“I was checking out for HYDRA.”

“And you fell out of the tree.” 

“I didn’t. I slipped.” 

“And you fell out of the tree.”

“I didn’t fall out of the tree. I landed on my feet.” 

He laughed. He saw a smile form Steve’s face and then he started to chuckle. Good, he looked like that he needed a laugh. 

“Maybe, we should rename you or something. Tree-man or something,” He said. 

“You know…you are having way too much fun with this.”

“Of course. Don’t worry, man. Soon you will be up and busting my ass. Right now, it is my turn.” 

“Damn right.”

“You know…I just had another thought,” He said. 

“Another one? That is a record,” Steve said with a groan. 

He just grinned and continued on.

“You are just luck that she didn’t have camera. She would have totally taken pictures of you up in a tree then she would release to all of your friends. You will probably never live it down.” 

Cap stared at him for a second. 

“You are probably right.”

“But…it probably didn’t stop her from telling everyone.” 

Steve just sighed.

He almost felt sorry for him…almost.

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The movie never really explain how Steve knew where Sam lived. So, my mind went there. I regret nothing. :D Read and review if you wish.


End file.
